


🌷Falling In Love🌷

by Thora_Birch



Category: Hocus Pocus (1993), NCIS
Genre: F/M, First Dates, One Shot, Picnics, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-23
Updated: 2003-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thora_Birch/pseuds/Thora_Birch
Summary: Dani and Tim are going on their first date picnic on the beach and will have a lot of fun
Relationships: Dani Dennison/Timothy McGee





	🌷Falling In Love🌷

Dani is packing the picnic basket with what they need for a romantic picnic on the beach.

She packs the blanket, food, drinks, snacks, jackets since it gets cold on the beach at sunset they can watch the stars, walk the beach, hear the quiet waves hitting the beach.

After the basket is packed, Tim and her head out the door, to the car, get in and drive to the beach.

Once they get there they park the car, get out, grab the basket, closes the doors and heads to a nice spot on the beach, they set the blanket down, sit on it, empty the basket.

"This is the best romantic picnic on the beach I ever had" Dani said.

Tim looks at her and smiles.

"Yeah how about we pack up the basket, put our jackets on, walk the beach and watch the stars and hear the waves crash on the beach, then we can head home and continue with our romantic date by watching a movie marathon until we fall asleep" Tim said.

Dani looks at him and smiles back, puts her jacket on, packs the picnic basket, has it in her hand while Tim puts his jacket on then he takes her hand, they start walking the beach while listening to the waves crash on the beach, enjoying the long romantic walk.

They stop to watch the stars she lays her head on his shoulder.

After they watch the stars they head back to the car, open the doors, get in, buckle their seat belts, close the doors and drive home so they can enjoy more of their romantic date.

Once they get home they park in the drive way, open the doors, get out, close the doors, walk up to the door, opening it, walk in, closing the door, turn the light out, head upstairs to their room, walk in, get their pajamas on, has popcorn and water, sit on Dani's bed and watch another romantic movie while holding hands.

"I remember when you were a teenager named Thackery Binx you said I shall always be with you I always loved you and now that you are older and go By Tim I still love you" Dani said.

After the movie is over they lay on her bed but sit up and finally have their first kiss which they will never forget.

"Yeah I remember the last thing I said to you before I left now I'm back for good" Tim said.

They lay on her bed and enjoy their time relaxing laughing and talking then fall asleep while relaxing.


End file.
